


Empty

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Minor Character Death, This made me cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: That' how the end of Let's Fight To the End would be if it ended very, VERY bad.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, to be honest, I didn't get that end quite right. Buuuuut it made me think in a alternative ending (a REALLY angsty one). I FUCKING CRIED WRITING THIS.  
(Yes, I made Tks a good guy again HE ISN'T EVIL HE IS JUST A KID WHO MADE A BUNCH OF BAD CHOICES STOP SAYING THIS MEAN THINGS).  
Obs: is shorter than what I usually write.  
Anyway, hope you like it!

He didn't saw from where (of from who) did that shot come from.

Maybe from Shadowy Venomous, that Now-Turbonic plaza losers, from Science Baby, or even that bunch of metal trash from Buttman.

He just knew that his head was hurting. A lot.

There was something pooling on the back of his head. He put a hand on it and checks out.

Oh, blood. Just great.

His vision was starting to become a blur, and he felt being pushed to the mindscape.

Wonderful. KO managed to escape from the Subconscious and now he was going to find another way to get rid of him.

Ooooor not.

When he arrived in the mindscape, KO was laying in the front of his house's door. He looked in pain, and catched by surprise. His eyes were closed and he whimpered. Baby.

TKO looked at his counterpart, chewing the indecision like a bublegum. KO deserved to suffer. Of course he deserved! He had trowed him in the deep of his mind like he was nothing but trash. And right when he was starting to trust on him. 

But still, KO couldn't understand. Nobody could. How he was suposted to say to him like "hey, you know all the times I trashed the places and kicked butts laughing nonstop? I didn't mean it!" No, that's something that only him and SV could know. So that was a common reaction. Is normal to do dump stuff when you don't understand something.

Yet, that whimp wasn't all wrong. He got carried up by his father -the only person who seemed to care about him and not just about KO- and look how it ended up. The plaza in flames, crashed, and something bad happening with the two of them. 

He made a decision.

He attempted to get near KO, but he wasn't well himself. The first step resulted in him falling on hks knees. The best he could do was crawl to the other boy. 

He did so, facing his counterpart. Part of him said to just let him die in pain, but no.

Despite what everybody thought

He _wasn't_ a monster.

He sighed, trying to figure out that he was really about to do it. Damn, of all people... He concentrated in all the power that still lasted on him and...

...Gave it all to KO.

//o\\\

The little hero opened his eyes. He was still on the mindscape, and TKO was above him, and his hands were glowing, and _why are he falling on his backs?_

He got up at the same time the other's backs hit the ground. Somehow, he knew what happened. He had gave all of him. All his energy. All his power. All of himself. There was nothing last.

-OH MY COB! Please, get better!~He shouted, only to stare in horror when the other started to fade away. Starting on his toes, and slowly coming up to swallow his body. ~No! Please, please don't die! ~He cried.

TKO looked up, and did someting that, if he hadn't seen with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe.

He hugged him.

-D-don't... cry...s-scrub. I-I've f-finnaly...found my... P-purpouse... ~He said, when he had already faded to the chest down. ~N-now I'll be free... Free...~he laughed, reapeating the word until his voice died.

KO was alone on his mind.

//o\\\

After all this time, he didn't remember or cared about the explanation or who gave it.

Somehow, TKO was " turned off", in "stand by", but he knew he wasn't gone.

He couldn't be.

Okay, it was right that he had locked him in the Subconcious, but hey, it was just to ground him, not to kill him. He was almost like a brother.

Someting could bring him back, but he didn't knew what. The days turned into weeks, that turned into months, that turned into years. 

His friends just couldn't believe in what he had become.

//o\\\

"_TKO,is been two years. If you wanted to give me a lesson, you did it. Will you come back now?"_

_"T. About five or eight years had passed. I don't know well. I started to cut myself. I think I have depression. Will you come back now?"_

_"My friends are scared of me now. They say I'm not myself anymore. I feel so empty without you with me. Will you come back now?"_

_"I'm on a very hard fight there. I don't know if I'll make it. They are too strong. The got me. I'm bleeding. _

_Now they're taking me to the hospital. I don't think I'll survive. All my hopes slipped away years ago. But one._

_Will you come back now?"_

_//o\\\_

Now with sixteen, KO could be found in a hospital bed, unconcious. For his family and friends' relieff, he was going to survive.

But that shot had done something to him.

He was on his mindscape again. There was been so much time since-

He heard a growl. He looked around and gasped when a familiar hairy figure catch his eye, while trying to get up.

He couldn't say any word. He was just too surprised. The only thing he managed to do was hug him the thigher he could.

-T... Y-you... Back... Miss ... M-much...~He mumbled, laughing and laughing while he teared his eyes off. ~ I MISS YOU EVERYDAY SINCE THAT DAY I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN MY COB YOU GROWED UP SO MUCH I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LETTING YOU GO AGAIN DO YOU WANT TO PLAY VIDEO GAME OR TRAIN YOU CAN EVEN USE ME AS A PUNCH BAG AS LONG WE'RE TOGETHER.

-Ugh, scrub, geez! I'm back about 4 seconds and you're already killing me! ~ the emo teenager said, before repling the smile. ~I missed you too.

KO didn't cared if that was a dream or reality. He wasn't caring if, when he woke up, he would realize that id was a allucination. He wasn't caring for anythin of this.

He just cared that, not matter if forever of for just a moment, he had his bro back.

**Author's Note:**

> IS 1:30 SOMEONE HELP ME.  
I WROTE THIS FUCKING THING INSTEAD OF SLEEPING.  
But, anyway, I hope you liked it!  
Please check out mu othe works!   
See ya next time! :D


End file.
